


Baby's Birth

by Alistairsqueen1



Series: My Story [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistairsqueen1/pseuds/Alistairsqueen1
Summary: Not long after the death of the Archdemon, Alistair and Dierdre decide to gift the Dalish but while there someone won't wait





	Baby's Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Again Thanks to JCHB322 For making heads and tails of my gibberish

      22nd of Drakonis,9:32 Dragon 

                 King Alistair and Queen Dierdre were called to a meeting with several nobles of Ferelden. One might have even considered it a miniature Landsmeet, so many high profile people were present. In attendance was Teyrn Dermont Cousland of Highever - the Queen's older brother, Arl Declan Cousland of Amaranthine - the Queen’s twin brother, Arl Eamon Guerrin of Redcliff, Arl Leonas Bryland of South Reach, Arl Gallagher Wulff of West Hills, Arl Gell Lendon of Edge Hall, Bann Sighard of Dragon’s Peak, and Bann Teagan Guerrin of Rainesfere.

               “The Dalish have requested a meeting with their Majesties, but with the Queen due in a few weeks I’m not sure she should go,” Arl Eamon stated.

               The Queen quirked an eyebrow in his direction that he did not meet.

               “I’m afraid I have to agree,” Teyrn Cousland said. “I also don’t think my sister should be away in her condition.”

               “I too, have to agree with my fellow Lords,” Arl Gallagher spoke, “that the Queen shouldn’t travel… though I’ll also admit I don’t know much about a woman in her condition.”

               Arl Cousland spoke next. “I feel it is short trip. Surely…”

             “Women have no place out and about in her condition! She should be confined to her chambers. She is carrying the heir to our throne!” Arl Gell interrupted… loudly.

              The queen gasped, that Alistair grasped her hand with a look of concern on his face. “Love, are you okay? Is it the baby?”

              She looked into the concerned, loving eyes of her husband, placed her other hand over his, and murmured, “No, Ali. We are fine.”

             “See, this is what I was talking about! She shouldn’t be allowed out of her rooms until the heir is safely born! She can’t even handle a simple meeting…” Arl Gell sneered.

              There were a few mutters amongst the men, but Dierdre could not tell if they were agreeing with that pompous ass, Gell, or opposed. She was filled with righteous indignation. _How dare they_ , she thought. _To pass judgment on me like this._  She abruptly stood and all of the men looked at her. “I can’t truly believe what I’m hearing! How dare you sit here and dictate what I can and can not do! How many of you were with your wives as they labored? None of you, I’m sure! I faced the archdemon! I can - and **will** \- meet with the Dalish and none of you will stop me!” She turned to look at her husband, Alistair. A silent message passed between the two of them. She then stormed out of the room.

             “Well, that could have gone better.” Alistair let out a sigh and looked at the men sitting around him “My Lords, you should have come to me with your concerns over my wife’s pregnancy.”

             “Your Majesty I- ” Gell began, but Alistair held his hand up to stop the discussion.

              “I thank you for your concern, truly, but she will meet the Dalish with me. I will discuss some conditions with my wife and we will come to terms about her travel. If we see any concerns to our heir, we will make appropriate changes.”

             “Very well, your Majesty,” Arl Eamon replied. The men started to leave, but both of the Queen’s brothers lingered.

             “Alistair, do you really think that her traveling is wise? I'm speaking as her brother, not as teryn. I have been around pregnant women before. My wife had a difficult labor. I was only thinking of her and the child’s well-being. I didn’t mean to upset her, or claim she is incapable.”

            “Dermont…” Alistair stopped his brother-in-law. “I do plan on having a full retinue with us. She will travel by carriage. I know you were only speaking out of concern for her but she…”

            “…is tougher than she looks!” Declan said with a grin. He slapped Dermont on the back. “Brother, believe me when I say… Dier is fully capable as well as anyone and there is no one we could trust more than Alistair by her side. Remember, I was with them both for the past year. I watched our long-lost sister grow and change as we traveled around Ferelden, battling the Blight. If Alistair thinks she will be fine…”

           “Oh, believe me, I have my worries,” Alistair said dryly, “and she and I will have a discussion about her safety before we leave. But I also trust her to know her own body. You both know I would gladly walk through the Fade for her, so let’s just leave it at that. Okay?

            Dermont sighed. “Alright, I will trust you both to do the right thing.” Declan put a supporting hand on his brother’s arm. Alistair gave the teyrn an understanding look.

           “Give me some time to speak with her. Why don’t the two of you join us for the evening meal in our rooms later tonight? You three could use some time together in a relaxed setting… that, and I sure don’t feel like eating in the Great Hall tonight.”

            Dermont and Declan nodded. Alistair then left them and went to look for his wife. He found her in their room, sitting on the window settee. A book lay forgotten on her lap. Tears ran slowly down her face. He crossed the room quickly and knelt beside her.

            “Love?” He reached out to her but paused halfway. As she wiped the tears from her face, he could see that she was annoyed.

            “What? Have you come to scold me now too?” she asked in an accusatory tone.

            “No love, I came to see if you are alright.”

              She looked away and wiped more at her face. She just couldn’t seem to keep the tears from falling. Alistair sat opposite her. He reached out his hand to touch her tear-stained cheek. She leaned into the touch. “I’m sorry,” she said in a small voice. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

            “I know love and it’s okay,” he murmured.

           “It’s just… the way they were talking. It sounded like I had no business making any decisions concerning my own body. No offense dear, but no man has any clue about the changes we women go through in pregnancy. There is an old running joke that if men had to go through what we do, there would be no babies.” She gave a faint smile.

          “It’s probably true,” he replied with a snort of laughter. He reached over and pulled her closer to him. The book slid to the floor with a muted thump.

           She put her arms around his broad shoulders and lay her head on his chest; her large belly resting on the leg she curled under her.

           He rubbed her back up and down. “I did tell them that we were going, but I have a few rules that I won't budge on.” He felt her stiffen at his first sentence, so he quickly explained. “It is not that I don’t think you are capable, but for their peace of mind, as well as my own.”

           She pulled back slightly so she could look him in the eyes. “What are your rules,” she asked.

          “First,” he said calmly, “if at any time you feel like something is wrong, you are to tell me immediately. I don’t care if it is only a minuscule twinge. I want to know because I will turn us around and bring you straight back here.” His concern was real, so she nodded. “Second, we are traveling with full guard and you are to have two ladies-in-waiting with you as well.” She nodded again. “Third…” She began sneaking a finger up to lightly tickle his side. “Hey! Now quit that!” he said, trying to be gruff, but a grin still broke through. “I’m trying to be serious here.” He was rewarded with a full smile from his beautiful wife.

           “Oh, I know you are, dear,” she replied. “I’ll behave for the moment. “ She placed her hand back on her lap.

            Alistair cleared his throat. “Third, you can ride Arrow out of the city, but once on the main road, you will ride in the carriage.” She began to protest, but he squeezed her hand reassuringly. “I know you can still ride, but I’d feel better if you didn’t at this time.” She frowned at him slightly. “Look,” he said sternly, “I am trying to give everyone what they want here, so would you please help me out?”

          “Yes, Ali.” Dierdre sighed. They both looked back out of the large open window at the ocean view. Gulls could be heard, their cries faint over the sound of the surf pounding the rocky shore far below them. Alistair enjoyed these quiet moments with her. But when he turned to look back at her, he noticed her eyes tear up yet again, and he grew concerned.

          “Love, what is this?” His thumb brushed the tears on her cheek. She shook her head and another sigh escapes her.

          “You will think I’m being silly now.”

 

         “Me? Think you silly? Never…” he paused for a moment, then said with a slight grin, “Okay… Maybe a few times.” She raised an eyebrow at him. Turning serious again, he asked, “What is it, my love?”

         “I’m scared,” she whispered.

         Alistair’s eyebrows raised with this declaration. Back in the beginning, when she had been first pulled into their world, he would have agreed that she had been scared… a lot.

         Growing up, living her life on a different world, only to find out that she was not who she had believed herself to be for nineteen years; that her past life had been a lie. Most people would have gone completely insane. But not his Dierdre. She had come to terms with it unbelievably fast. As time had passed, and her ‘visits’ had become more frequent, she had learned to fight; to master her fears. After everything they had been through together, he could not think of a braver and fiercer woman to have as his wife.

        Her head was lowered so he couldn’t see her eyes. He tried to look down to her level; to catch her eye. When she still wouldn’t look at him, he took his hand and gently lifted her chin. “Why?” he asked.

        “I am afraid of giving birth here,” she finally replied.

        His brow furrowed. He was not sure what has her so frightened. He knew that giving birth was a sometimes a long and painful process for women. “I don’t understand, sweetheart. Women have babies all the time.”

       “Yes, I’m sure they do. But I grew up on Earth, where we had doctors, hospitals, and sanitation. Women can be hooked up to machines that monitor the baby’s well-being before birth. Husbands are with their wives the whole time… giving them support. Here we have mages, healers, Chantry priests, and rural superstitions… and I’ve been told you are not allowed to be with me!” She knew she was whining, but at that moment she didn’t care. More tears fell as she turned away from him to look back out of the window.

        He understood most of the Earth words she had just said. It had taken some getting used to, especially in the beginning, when she spoke of things he had no clue of. He took a deep breath and then said, “I think I understand, love. It must still be so strange to you… even after almost two years here. I know our world doesn’t have the… what is that word again? Tech-nol-ogy… that this Earth had, but I promise you, you will have the very best healers available to you here.”

        Her tears still wouldn’t stop. Wynne had warned him that there would very likely be strong emotions during this time, but what else could he do to reassure her? Alistair tried something new. “If there were a way, my love, would you want to go back… to Earth?”

       Dierdre sobbed even harder. _Oh no,_  he thought. _I've fucked this up, big time_! “Sweetheart… love. I take it back! Please stop… I can’t stand it! I swear I take it back!” He rubbed her arms and back, trying to calm her. But to his utter confusion, she suddenly started laughing.

       After a few hiccups and a deep breath, Dierdre finally calmed herself enough to speak. “No, Ali. Even if there were a way to go back, I would refuse. My life is here now, with you. I love you so very much!”

       “But… you are still crying,” he said worriedly as he wiped some of the tears from one from her cheeks.

       “Oh, you silly man, you. These are happy tears now. Please, just promise me that you will stay with me during the birth. I want you there with me… I’m never scared when you are with me.”

        Could he be there with her? It was against Chantry protocol. _But she wants you there_ … he thought. _Would they let me? I mean, I am the King Can't I make the rules? I should be able to decide what is best here!_  He closed his eyes for a moment as he made up his mind. “Love, look at me.” She stared into his eyes. He took her hand and placed it over his heart. “I promise I will be with you for our baby’s birth if that is what you want. We have faced so much together. We started this together and we will end this together.”

       She threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you, Ali. Thank you.”

      “Oh, thank the Maker!” he exclaimed. “I swear… your mood swings. I honestly don’t know which way is up sometimes.” He chuckled while she looked sheepish. “Are you okay now?” he asked.

       “Yes.” she nods.

       “Good, because your brothers will be joining us in our chambers for a private supper. I know you haven’t been able to spend much time with them since the end of the Blight…”

       “Not to mention you hate the palace’s formal dining area…” she quipped with a grin.

       “Yes, that too.”

        She smiled wider. “That sounds lovely. I think that would be just what I need.”

                                    ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

        After a wonderful meal and great company. The King and Queen both got some much-needed rest. The next few days were filled with nothing but planning and more meetings. Finally, the day came that they were to leave for the Brecilian Forest. Alistair and Dierdre walked down the steps from the palace, where they met up with Arl Eamon, Arl Leonas, Bann Teagan, and both of the Queen’s brothers. Arl Gell was off to the side, scowling. Dierdre rolled her eyes. Her horse, Arrow, was saddled and next to Cadfael, Alistair’s horse.

        “Only until we outside of the city limits, love,” he reminded her. “I trust Arrow with carrying you both that far, but outside of the city, I don’t want to risk anything further.”

         She smiled at her husband and then walked over to her steed. “Hey boy, have you missed me?” Arrow snorted a greeting. “I really want to take you for a run… but I think hubby dearest would flip out, so it looks like just a gentle walk for you and me for today,” she told Arrow as she stroked his velvety nose.

         “Yes, I would as you say, ‘flip out’,” he murmured in her ear. His arms encircled her from behind and he gave her a quick hug. “Now let me help you get mounted, so we can be on our way.”

          She turned and gave a smile at her beloved. He gently brushed his lips against hers, then placed his hands on her waist. With a grin, he lifted her easily, as though she were not carrying an extra twenty pounds of weight in front. She carefully moved her leg over Arrow’s back, grabbed the pommel and got herself settled into the saddle. As Alistair placed her left foot in the stirrups, she thought she heard Gell mutter something about inappropriate women who rode a horse astride. She glared daggers in his direction. Once Alistair got her other foot situated, he gave a gentle caress to her leg and handed her the reins. Then he went to mount his own horse.

         Alistair and Dierdre were in the lead, followed by Teyrn Fergus, Arls Leonas, Eamon, Aedan, Gell, and Bann Teagan. Rex, Dierdre’s marbari, walked beside his mistress. They all made their way out of Denerim. Eamon was just riding with them to the city gates, as he needed to stay and keep things running while the King and Queen were in absenteeism. Surrounding them, of course, were the King’s royal guards. Throughout the city, people stopped to watch the royal procession and wave at their King and Queen.

         It had been eight months since the Blight had ended and the rebuilding was still ongoing. Alistair knew that some sections would take years to get back to normal, but he was determined to see it done. He and Dierdre had reached out to King Bhelen of Orzammar for engineers to help with the rebuilding. Bhelen had agreed to send some people, but they had yet to arrive. Alistair hoped they would… soon.

        Getting close to the city gates, some children ran up to them. They stopped the procession and a little boy tried to hand Dierdre some crystal grace flowers. However, Dierdre was unable to reach them. Alistair dismounted and knelt by the boy. “Hello there, are those for our beautiful Queen?” The boy nodded shyly. “Thank you for finding such beautiful flowers, but her Majesty can’t dismount at this time. See, she is carrying a babe in her belly.” The little boy made a small ‘o’ with his mouth. “Would you let me lift you higher, so you can give them to her?” The boy nodded his head again. So Alistair lifted him up, placing the boy on his shoulders. Giggling in delight, the boy then handed the flowers to the Queen.

       “Oh! How thoughtful and what a beautiful surprise today!” Dierdre exclaimed. She took the flowers from the child and reached over to give him a hug. She was a bit unsteady, but Arrow stepped his leg to help balance his mistress. Alistair lifted his free hand to her side so he could also help to steady her, but Dierdre easily sat back with a look of patience at her overprotective husband. She smiled at him again.

       Alistair set the child down and with a look at his wife, he mouthed to her, _Be careful_ … He gently shook his head and mounted back up on Cadfael.

       All too soon for Dierdre, they had reached the city’s gates. Even more, guards were waiting for them and nearby was the covered, horse-drawn carriage. Dierdre looked at Alistair; a pout on her face.

       “You promised,” he gently reminded her with a sigh.

       “But do I have to get in there now? The carriage is hot and uncomfortable. Couldn’t I ride with you for a little while? I know you will keep me safe in your arms.” She coyly batted her eyelashes at him.

       “Clever, oh wife of mine. Very clever.” He brought Cadfael alongside Arrow and stopped. Both horses patiently held themselves steady. As Dierdre let go of her horse’s reins, Alistair carefully reached over and lifted her from Arrow’s saddle. He then set her side-saddle in front of him and held her gently, but securely with one strong arm. He then grabbed his reins with his free hand and pulled her even closer to his chest with the other.

      “Now, isn’t this nice?” she asked quietly as she stared into his warm brown eyes.

      “It most certainly is,” he replied with a smug grin.

       She reached up with her left hand and curled it into his hair, drawing him down to meet her lips. She meant the kiss to be chaste, but Alistair had other ideas. He nipped and drew his tongue across her lips, coaxing her to open her mouth for him. She gasped and he quickly moved in to deepen the kiss. His tongue slid around hers and she made a small noise of pleasure. Alistair thought he heard Gell making a noise of disgust and ignored him. He slowed the kiss then gently pulled away. He saw that his wife’s lips were puffy and there is a dazed look in her eyes. Quite proud of himself, he nudged Cadfael into a walk, signaling the rest of the entourage to move with him. As Eamon waved goodbye to them, the guard at the city gates took the Queen’s horse. They all set off down  
the Imperial Highway.

                                                                                       ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

       It took four days to reach the camp that the Dalish agreed to meet at. Ironically, it was the very same spot that they met at before during the Blight, when Aedan, Alistair, Dierdre, and Wynne had come seeking the aid of the Dalish. The carriage came to a halt and Alistair dismounted so he can help Dierdre out of it. He held her hand as she descended the steps. Even great as she was with child, she seemed to have a grace about her, and eyes only for Alistair. When her feet were on the ground, he smiled gently at her. Their eyes looked around at their soundings and it brought up both good and sad memories for both.

       A welcoming party of Dalish makes their way over to them with a familiar face leading them. Keeper Lanaya was there to greet them. “Andaran atish’an, falon,” she said softly to Alistair.

      “Keeper, it is good to see you again,” Alistair greeted, his arm still around Dierdre. He bowed to Lanaya.

       “I trust you had a pleasant journey… but I must admit I’m surprised to see such a large retinue. We were not expecting so many…” Lanaya sounded a bit dismayed.

       ”I…” Alistair rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. “Well… That is…”

        Dierdre saved him. “Please forgive us, Keeper, but with our baby, due very soon we didn’t want to take any chances. If these many guards make your people nervous, we will, of course, send some away for the time being. After all the help your people gave us against the archdemon - and all of the losses on both sides - in the best interest of these talks, we would like everyone comfortable.” She gave a glance at her husband, hoping he would agree.

        He smiled at Dierdre for her quick thinking “Yes, I agree with what my wife has suggested and ask for your forgiveness in this.”

        Lanaya remembered how protective Alistair had been with Dierdre - back when Zathrian had been Keeper - when they helped them with their werewolf problem. Back when Alistair and Aedan had just been Gray Wardens, traveling with the strange, lost girl and elderly mage healer.

        “Yes, I would appreciate that,” Keeper Lanaya replied. “Come. We will show you where you may set up your camp and let you get settled in. We have some time before the other Keepers arrive.”

        As they walked to the camp, Alistair turned to have a quick word with his captain about keeping the most trustworthy guards to stay nearby, but not in camp. The captain nodded picked out four guards to stay and the rest were sent back to South Reach, a half-days ride away. Alistair and Dierdre followed Lanaya to the area set aside for them.

       “Here is the area where your Majesties may set up camp. As for the other nobles, please follow me.” Fergus, the arls, and Teagan continued on with Lanaya.

        After the remaining trusted guards had set up the large tent for their King and Queen, they had their belongings stored within. Two servants quickly set up their furniture, chests, assembled and made the bed. Alistair bade his wife to get some rest before dinner. She reluctantly agreed.

        A few hours later, Dierdre woke up alone in the tent with two guards standing watch outside. She had to admit, the nap had felt good, but now she wanted to find her husband. She asked the guards outside if they had seen him, but both shook their heads. “I’m going to take a little walk,” she said to the guards. Both looked concerned, so she reassured them. “See the Halla pen over there?” She pointed to the small, makeshift corral that the Dalish used. “I’ll be right over there. Both guards nodded, so Dierdre wandered over to the pen. A few curious Halla came up to her to see if she had something to eat.

      While she pets one of the Halla, a pair of strong, yet familiar arms wrapped around her middle; a hand splayed over her belly. That hand now caressed the baby bulge and they were both rewarded by movement from within. Alistair chuckled as he nuzzled his wife’s neck and cheek with his lips.

     “Soon,” he whispered.

      Dierdre smiled and placed her hands over his with a light squeeze. “Yes,” she replied.

     “Nervous?” he asked.

     “Terrified.” She gave an anxious laugh. “But as long as you are with me, I will be alright.” She squeezed his hand again.

     “Would you care to walk with me, my lady?” He smiled and held his arm out for her.

     “Yes, a walk would be lovely.”

      Arm in arm, together they walked around the Dalish camp. They saw many familiar faces. Hunter Deygan had recovered well, they saw. He waved to the King and Queen as he leaned against a tree near where Sarel, the clan storyteller, was telling a tale to the children.

     Continuing on, they saw Cammen and Gheyna, the young couple they helped get together. Cammen raised his hand in greeting. “Greetings, Warden… Oh, sorry! I mean, your Majesty.” His blushed at his blunder.

     “Cammen,” Gheyna chided. “He’s not even dressed like a Warden anymore!”

     “Hey, I did correct myself,” he said with a sigh.

     “It’s good to see you,” Alistair replied with a laugh.

     “I’m also glad to see you both.” Dierdre smiled at the young couple.

    “Congratulations on the upcoming birth. Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?” Gheyna asked.

     Dierdre replied with a laugh, “Right now, I just want a healthy baby and to stop waddling.”

    “You are beautiful my love, waddle and all.” Alistair placed his arm around her and gave a loving squeeze.

    “Well, we won't keep you,” Cammen said, “but we want to thank you again for all you did… for us as well as Ferelden.”

     Alistair and Dierdre both nodded and left. She then turned to her husband as they continued on, “Will you escort me over to Sarel? I’d love to listen to some of the Dalish legends.”

    “Of course, my love.” He helped her sit down on the log. “I’ll also go and get you something to eat while you rest there.”

     After Alistair had left her with Sarel, and several other Dalish who had come to listen, she noticed a slightly painful twitch in her side. She shifted to get comfortable. Alistair soon returned with two plates of food. He handed one to her and the ate slowly, listening as the storyteller wove his tales. Night crept in and the baby kicked Dierdre a few more times. Each time she smiled and placed her hand where the baby had moved.

    “You are doing all right there, love?” Alistair asked.

    “He or she is very active tonight,” Dierdre reassured her husband. “Nothing to worry about, I’m sure.”

     They go back to listening to the stories. The baby seemed to settle down after a bit, but Dierdre noticed that twinge again. She wondered if she had done too much walking today.

     Once Sarel finished his tales, Dierdre smiled and thanked him. She then turned to Alistair. “I’m going back to our tent, to bed. I’m tired and I think I may have walked too much. If you like, you can stay.”

     He looked concerned again. “No, love. I will see you to bed. I do have some paperwork that needs some attention… if the candlelight won't bother you.”

     They bid a goodnight to everyone and made their way back to their tent. Dierdre lay down and quickly fell asleep, while Alistair worked into the night. Once the paperwork was finished, he too, joined his wife in the Fade.

     A few hours later, Dierdre was tossing and turning. No matter what position she tried, she couldn’t find a way to be comfortable. Her back was stiff and sore, so she decided to get up for a bit. Very carefully, so as not to wake her husband, she got out of the bed. She sat at the table and snacked on some fruit and a little bit of wine, but the dull backache didn’t seem to want to go away.

    “Rex, come.” Her mabari got up from the grass mat he’d been sleeping on. Dierdre slipped a robe over her nightgown and put on her boots. She opened the tent flaps and walked out into the still dark night. At her appearance, the guards snapped to attention. “I’m going for a short walk. Rex will accompany me and I won't be far. If my husband wakes, please let him know.”

     “Yes, my Queen,” one guard answered.

      She walked around the camp. There were just a few night hunting Dalish up and about. One saw her and nodded politely at her when she looked at him, but no one stopped her or spoke to her. She found the path that leads to the hot springs. The path was lit by veilfire lamps. Once she arrived at the springs, she took off her boots, sat on a nearby boulder, and dangled her feet in the warm water. Rex lay down near her.

      She had no idea how much time had passed, but the pain in her back seemed to have eased up. “I guess I should go back, Rex. It’s getting lighter out. Soon it will be dawn.” She took a deep breath as she slipped her boots back on. She had only managed a few steps when a sudden, sharp pain made her groan. She doubled over, holding her abdomen. A trickle water was leaking out of her and running down her legs. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized that her labor has started.

     “Rex,” she gasped out. He came over to her, and sat down, cocking his head at her. She closed her eyes as another sharp pain hit and she started to pant. “Okay… okay… Rex. I need you to get Alistair and bring him here.” The dog whined. “I’ll be alright, but you have to hurry! Go! Get Alistair!”

      With a bark, her mabari raced away. As Dierdre held onto the nearby rock for balance, she muttered, “Okay think… think Dierdre. This is no time to panic.” She placed her other hand on her belly, feeling it tighten again. She chanted to herself. “Help will come, help will come… just stay calm… Calm my ass, this shit hurts!” she shouted as another pain went through her.

                                                                                                                  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

      Rex entered the camp barking loudly. The guards were startled. They had no idea what the dog wanted. The barking reached Alistair’s ears. He quickly woke and sat up. Dierdre was not in their bed.

     “Dierdre?” he called as he looked around. He pulled on a pair of trousers and slipped his boots. Outside there was a tumult of noise. Shouts, cries, and a dog barking and whining madly. It suddenly dawned in his sleep-addled brain that the Dalish don’t have a dog. The only one with them is Dierdre’s mabari, Rex. Alistair ran out of the tent. “What is going on and where is my wife?!” he shouted over the cacophony.

      Rex ran over to him. He ran in circles bouncing and barking at Alistair. Keeper Lanaya and a couple of hunters rushed over to see what the early morning commotion is about.

     “This has something to do with Dierdre! She was not in our tent when I got up.” Alistair knelt by Rex and gently held his head. “What is it boy? Where is Dierdre? Can you take me to her?” He let go of the dog’s head. Rex stood still and barked once. He took off down the trail that Dierdre had taken, stopped, turned around, and barked again as if to say, _Well ? Are you coming?_  Alistair wasted no time to grab a shirt. He ran after the dog with the guards and some of the Dalish right behind him.

      They found her by the hot springs on her hands and knees. She was crying.

     “Makers Breath, love!” Alistair called out as he ran up to her.

       She glanced up, tears streaming down her pale face. “Ali… the baby!” She sobbed. “It’s coming! I can’t… I couldn’t…”

       He dropped to his knees and cradled her in his strong arms. “Sssh, my love,” he said softly to calm her. “I’m here… I’ve got you.”

       Teryn Cousland and the rest of the nobles soon caught up to see the Queen in full labor. Dermont paled. “Alistair,” he said in a low voice, “We have to get her back to camp!”

      “Right.” Alistair lifted Dierdre in his arms, but the sudden movement made her cry out, and a rush of wetness came from between her legs. Alistair quickly lowered her back to the ground.

       The nobles started arguing - Gell being the loudest.

      “What did I say?! She should have stayed home! Pregnant women should not be allowed out!”

        Leonas wrung his hands and chewed his bottom lip with worry. “We need to get her back to Denerim!”

        Dierdre was crying even louder now. Alistair was getting worried and agitated. Finally, Keeper Lanaya decided to take control of the situation. With a loud bellow of “QUIET!!”, everyone shut up, except for Dierdre… though she was only whimpering now. “Now, listen here! There is no time to get her back to the city! The baby is coming much too fast.”

        Dermont pleaded, “What can we do to help?” The worry was plain on his face and in his voice. “She’s my sister!”

        Declan piped up, “Mine, too!”

        Lanaya nodded at the both of them. “First, we need to get her calm and focused, and that won't happen until the lot of you are gone… so, leave!” She pointed at all of the lords, except for Dermont and Declan.

        “How dare you speak me so!” Gell’s face turned crimson. “Why should we take orders from you?”

         Alistair realized he needed to do something… and quickly. Dierdre was making noises that had him very concerned. “You heard her. Go back to camp.” he told them.

“But…” came a protest.

         Alistair had had enough. “WHO is King here?!” he shouted. “I said, go… back… to… camp! My wife is in labor! I have an heir on its way and it is DAMN more important than any of you right now!” At that moment he looked and sounded so much like his father, Maric, that the nobles eyes bugged out in surprise (except for Teagan, who gave a nod and a half smile). They left quickly. Alistair then turned to Lanaya “What do I need to do?”

        She smiled calmly and gently. “We are going to deliver a baby now. Please, strip her and yourself and carry her into the hot spring here.”

        “What?”

        “Look,” she spoke matter-of-factly now. “We don’t have much time. This will not be the first babe I have delivered, and hot pools like this have been used by us as well as the ancient elves to aid in birthing.” She motions him to the pool. “Get both of your clothes off and get into the water.”

         Alistair stripped to his smalls and then tried to get Dierdre undressed, but she cried out and fought him weakly.

        “Keeper, what can we do?” Declan asked nervously.

        “Cammen, Gheyna. Take the Queen’s brothers. I will need some supplies. Elfroot, or if you can find some this early in the season, Royal Elfroot. Also, I need Prophet's Laurel, Dawn Lotus, blankets, clean cloths, a sharp clean knife, and sinew.” They nodded and left. Gheyna led Dermont into the forest for the herbs, while Cammen led Declan back to the Keeper’s aravel to fetch the remaining supplies. “My other hunters will keep everyone else away… but you must be quick,” Lanaya said to Alistair. “I suspect she has been in labor for quite some time, so this probably won’t take very long.”

        Gheyna returned shortly with the requested herbs. Cammen arrived a moment later with the other supplies. Lanaya nodded to the both of them and they left again, taking Dermont and Declan with them. Lanaya crushed the herbs and sprinkled them into the water.

        “Please, my love. Help me to help you,” Alistair pleaded with his wife.

         Dierdre gave a few gulping sobs and nodded numbly. Now that everyone else was gone, she seemed to relax somewhat. She allowed her husband to remove her sweaty robe, nightgown, smalls, and boots.

         “Your majesty you need to take her to the shallow end of the pool and get behind her. You will support her back. Please make sure you are secure, because she will be pushing against you.”

         “Come on, love.” He pulled her gently towards the shallow end, got behind her, and sat down. He then coaxed his wife to sit in front of him. Dierdre’s cries are quieter now, mixed with whimpers and grunts.

          The warm water of the pool is soothing and it seemed to pull Dierdre out of her temporary shock. “Alistair? What?”

          Lanaya got into the water herself and stood in front of her. “Dierdre, Alistair is your support. Lean back against him he will keep you steady. Yours is not the first birth I have done, so please listen to my instructions and soon we will have a beautiful baby to coo over.”

        “But here? Is that sanitary?” Dierdre asked wearily.

         Though she had already briefly explained it to Alistair, she now addressed Dierdre’s concern. “We Dalish always try to have a hot spring pool nearby to birth babies in. It is comforting to both mother and child.”

         Alistair whispered in her ear. “Love, I know this isn’t what we planned, but I’m here and I love you.” Dierdre turned her head to receive a gentle kiss from him.

        “Alright. Alistair, place your hands under her legs and pull them over so she is spread. Place her feet to rest on top of yours so she can brace and push.”

         Another contraction goes across Dierdre abdomen. Alistair’s right hand rubbed circles around her belly. He could feel the tightening of her womb. “Oh Lord,” she moaned, slipping and calling out the deity from Earth. “This hurts!”

         Lanaya gave Alistair and odd look. He just shrugged. “Dierdre, I need you to pant through the contraction.” Lanaya demonstrated and Dierdre followed. “That's good! You are doing just fine, slow and steady pants.”

         In the meantime, Alistair kept whispering in her ear about how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. As the contractions got closer though, the pain intensified. Dierdre's usually calm manner was lost in her screams and curses. “This is all your fault!” she bellowed at her husband.

        “Yes dear, I take full responsibility.”

       “UGH!!! You come near me again and I’ll feed you to Rex!”

       “Love, he doesn’t eat people. Remember?”

      “Bastard!”

      “Yes, my love. We established that over a year ago.”

        In throes of a particularly strong contraction, she gripped hard on the back of his neck, her nails digging into his skin. Alistair grunted but did not remove her hand. _I would gladly take on all her pain,if I could_ …

       “That's it, you are doing great.” Lanaya praised her.

       “Ohh! What the void do you know!” Dierdre screamed.

        Lanaya continues. “Push your Majesty, push! The baby is coming.”

       “I know it’s coming, damn you! Do you think I’m here for my health!” she smarted back.

        Alistair chuckled. _Good thing she is not armed_ …

        Dierdre bore down and pushed against her husband hard. With a huge exhale she panted, “No… no… no! I can’t!”

        “I’m here, love. I’ve got you. You can do this.” He chanted over and over in her ear.

       “Please, make it stop!” she pleaded to him.

       “Soon, love. It will stop soon.” Once again, he wished he could do this for her.

       “I hate you!” she yelled out.

       “I adore you,” he said back.

       “Bastard!” she screamed again. “Royal Bastard!”

       “King now. OUCH, love!” She had grabbed the back of his scalp and yanked hard. _Maybe not a good idea to let her pull my hair_ … he thought. _I might go bald after this_. He reached up and laced his fingers with hers. Her grip was strong. He kissed the top of her hand and held on as another contraction passed.

        “I see the head your Majesties! Come on, Dierdre! One more push!”

        “UGHHHH!!!!!!” Dierdre bore down again and with a final push, the baby was out. Lanaya lifted it out of the water and it let out a harsh cry.

        “You did it, love!” Alistair exclaimed. He kissed Dierdre on her cheek.

        “Congratulations! You have a beautiful daughter your majesties!” Lanaya placed the wet, squalling infant up on Dierdre’s stomach. She was small and red as babies usually are. Wet hands touched and Dierdre’s eyes filled with wonder as she gazed down at her baby. Dierdre then looked up at her husband. “I love you.”

        He chuckled, tears misting his eyes as he regarded the miracle of his new daughter. “Huh, that’s a switch. A minute ago you were screaming about how much you hated me.”

       “Oh, I’m so sorry!” She looked down, embarrassed at how she had acted.

        He wrapped his arms around her and gave a gentle squeeze. “I’m joking love. I know you didn’t mean what you said.”

        Lanaya spoke softly. “Let’s get your daughter cleaned up.” She took the sinew that Cammen had retrieved and used it to tie a strong knot on the umbilical cord a few inches above the navel. Then using the knife, she cut the cord above her knot. “We have a little more to do, then we can get you cleaned and into bed to rest.” She took the baby, swaddled it tightly in the blankets, and handed her to Gheyna, who had not gone too far away. Lanaya then turned back to help Dierdre deliver the afterbirth and then got her cleaned up.

       In the meantime, Alistair had already gotten out of the water. He slipped his soft linen pants back on, even though his smalls were still wet. He then returned, and with Lanaya’s help, they assisted Dierdre out of the pool. She was still a bit shaky and weak, so he helped her carefully sit on a large cloth that Lanaya had draped over the rock. Lanaya then tied the cloth around Dierdre’s hips.

      “You’ll likely bleed for a few days after, so I will make sure you have enough cloth to help you keep clean. Dierdre nodded.

       Alistair then wrapped her in a warm blanket. The baby was then returned to Dierdre. She hummed out a soft tune as she held and rocked her new daughter. Lanaya pulled Alistair aside for a moment.

       “I don’t know what your human customs are regarding disposing of the afterbirth,” Lanaya whispered.

       “I’m… not sure either,” Alistair replied, somewhat embarrassed. “This is the first - and probably only - birth I will witness.” He paused and then shyly asked, “How do the Dalish… um… deal with it?”

       “We bury them. Mother and father both will find a place and take care of it that way.”

       “Then perhaps, since she was born here, we too, can do that?”

        “I don’t see why not. Discuss it with your wife and then you can let me know.”

         Alistair nodded and then headed back over to Dierdre. She had gotten up from the rock and was gingerly walking towards him, babe in her arms. Before she could make any steps to head to camp, Alistair picked up both of them, cradling them in his strong arms. He started carrying them back to the camp.

        “Alistair!” she giggled. “What in Thedas are you doing?”

        “I’ve got you, love. I have my whole world in my arms right now.” He smiled at her. He had never felt like this before. Proud, happy, invincible… and terrified all at the same time. He felt he could explode in joy just from looking at both of them.

                                                                                                      ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

        When they arrived back at camp there was a bit of commotion and complaints from Gell and Leonas. But just one hard look from the King silenced them. The guards held back the flaps of the tent, and still carrying Dierdre and the baby, he ducked in. Someone had pulled back the covers already. Alistair placed them on the bed.

       “Are you okay, my love?” he asked her.

       “We’re fine Alistair,” she replied tiredly.

        He walked over to the chest that held their clothes. He reached in and pulled out a nightgown for her. “Here let me take her, so you can put this on. I chose the one with the ribbon neck.” Dierdre handed the baby to him. Blushing slightly, he then said, “Um… You said you want to…”

       “Yes, I plan on feeding her myself. I don’t care if the other nobles and the Chantry think it’s _inappropriate_ ,” she said, stressing the word. “I don’t want a wet-nurse.” She then gave a sly smile at her husband. “You won’t have issues with sharing, I hope?” She then winked at him.

        “I- What? Share? Maker’s Breath, woman!” Shaking his head, he laughed with her.

       “Okay, I’m ready to have her back now… Unless you want to keep her for a while longer?”

       “May I? Please?”

       “Of course you can! She is yours too, you know. Just keep her covered and close to your skin. It’s good for her to have that kind of contact with her parents… where I was from.”

        Nodding at her, he found his fur cloak in the trunk. He sat down on the bed next to his wife and she draped the cloak over his shoulders and back to help keep him and the baby warm. He unwrapped the swaddling just a little and did what every new parent does… counted her wee fingers and toes.

       “Alistair, Dierdre? Can we come in?” Declan called from the tent entrance.

       “Yes, please. Come on in,” Dierdre replied to them. Both Declan and Dermont walked in and over to where Alistair was holding the baby.

        Dermont immediately got misty-eyed at the babe. He reached out and very gently ran his finger down the hair on her little head. “Maker, sis! But for the silver bits you have in front, she has hair as dark as yours.”

      “And a lot of it,” Declan grinned, amazed.

       “I suppose that would explain all the heartburn I had,” Dierdre laughed. “Now, if Alistair will let you, you may hold her. I want her to know her uncles.

       With a huge smile plastered on his face, Alistair brought her first over to Dermont. He very carefully took the infant from him. Looking down at the baby, she gave him a big yawn and small coo. She weighed hardly anything in his arms. “Hello there, little one. Welcome to the world.” He then proceeded to count all her fingers and toes.

       Alistair chuckled at his brother-in-law. “I did the same thing.”

      “Okay, brother! My turn.” Declan held his hands out for the infant. Once she was in his arms, her eyes opened. “Hello, beautiful,” he murmured to her. It seemed as though she was looking right at him. She pursed her lips and little bubbles appeared. “Happy name day…” He looked to Alistair.

       Alistair had to shake his head. The men all turned to Dierdre. She held her arms out and Declan brought the baby back to her. Glancing up at her husband, she said, “I have the perfect name, Ali… if you will agree.”

      “Let’s hear what you have decided love. He crawled on the bed to sit beside her. He put his arm around her and they leaned into each other.

       Dierdre gazed down at her daughter. “I was thinking of… Alice. It kind of fits her for two reasons. First, it seemed as if I fell down a rabbit hole when I first got here, like that story I told once. Also, your name being Alis-tair…” She gave a grin at him. “Rose, for her middle name… because of the rose you gave me, long ago.” Both parents looked at the miracle in Dierdre’s arms.

       Alistair mused, “Alice Rose Theirin? Huh, I like it.” He kissed his wife’s forehead. She closed her eyes snuggled into him.

       Dermont nodded. “We will leave you two alone to rest now. I will tell the others they will have to wait until you are ready, Alistair.”

       Dierdre smiled and her eyes closed as Alistair agreed. Both the Cousland brothers leaned over the bed to kiss their sister’s head goodbye. They then left the tent, making sure the flap was secure, so the happy new family could bond and rest quietly together.


End file.
